Lo odio
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: bueno matt quiere amigos y los busca en mello pero mello necesita algo mas que tan solo un amigo... jejeje lo se mis resúmenes apestan u.u espero les guste nyan es un poco fuerte ¿lemmon? jajajaja descubranlo ustedes CON AMOR PERLOCK


jajajajajaja bueno este sera mi primer lemmon espero les guste:$ jejejeje disculpen si no es muy bueno no se si mi mente sea lo suficientemente pervertida para lograrlo D:

p.d: perdonen mala ortografía apesto y bueno listo xD

3...

2...

1...

* * *

Maldición no puedo creerlo, otra vez pasa esto ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me pasa a mi? lo odio tanto..

-vamos Ma...¡AHHHH! (jadeos)... tty-Mello

-...-Matt

Odio esto, no puedo entenderlo ¡jamas podre! Odio verlo retorcerse de esa forma en mi cama ¡MI! cama...

-ayúdame un poco aquí ¡ahh...!-Mello

wow simplemente no lo puedo creer, jamas pensé que Mello pudiera ser tan lascivo, de hecho creo ¡no! estoy seguro que esta es la única parte de él que solo yo conozco de este orfanato y posiblemente seré el único que la conocerá, aun que, jamas quise verla ¿por qué? solo quería acercarme a él, quería ser su amigo... no... ¡ESTO!

*inicia flashback*

Y otro día solo... totalmente solo en este inmenso jardín y como siempre al otro lado de este asqueroso lugar esta ese chico rubio que siempre esta rodeado de gente cada día, nunca esta solo... solo como yo... tal vez si me acercará a él, si lograra ser su amigo podría estar con toda la gente que lo rodea y... ¿ser feliz?

*fin del flashback*

-Maaatt, Maa...AHH..tty, vamos Matt ¿no recuerdas? lo prometiste, prometiste ser mi compañero, mi "amigo" ¿que pasa Matty? ¿quieres otra vez estar solo? ¿no viniste a mi para que seamos "amigos" y no estar solo? JAJAJAJAJA sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que esto no termine ¡HAZLO!- Mello

-(gruñido)-Matt

-vamos, no me gruñas cachorro, se bueno y haz a tu amo sentirse bien ¡ohh SI! más, más ¡MÁS!-Mello

-...-Matt

*inicia flashback*

si definitivamente esta vez lo haré

-Ho-hola Mello-Matt

-¿qué quieres?-Mello

-Pues yo...-Matt

-Rápido ¡no tengo tu tiempo! ¿que carajos quieres?-Mello

-bueno yo pensaba... ¡bueno! mas bien quería-Matt

-aja-Mello

-quería que fuéramos amigos...-Matt

-JAJAJAJA ¿amigos? yo ya no necesito amigos -Mello

-bueno... yo... es que...-Matt

no puedo creerlo...

-y dime... ¿cuanto lo deseas?-Mello

-...¿EH?-Matt

-sí, ¿cuanto deseas el ser mi "amigo"?-Mello

-bueno, pues yo...-Matt

-dije ¿CUANTO?-Mello

-Yo... ¡MU-MUCHO!-Matt

- JAJAJAJA si de verdad lo deseas tanto como dices... ven a mi cuarto-Mello

-¿A tu cuarto?-Matt

-sí, ven a la hora del toque de queda-Mello

-Pero... ¿y si me descubren?-Matt

-no te descubrirán, solo se sigiloso y todo saldrá bien ¿ok?-Mello

-...-Matt

-¡¿OK?-Mello

-o-ok..._Matt

-¡Perfecto! (se levanta y se prepara para irse) te veo a las 12 en punto ¡se puntual! Matty-Mello

¿Matty? ¿Me dijo Matty?...

- ¡no faltes!-Mello

-¡cla-claro!-Matt

Genial, creo que he conseguido a mi primer mejor amigo.

*fin del flashback*

-matty (jadeos intensos)-Mello

*inicia flashback*

Muy bien son las 12 en punto, Roger ya termino la revisión de los cuartos así que supongo que es hora de ir con Mello

...

-bienvenido-Mello

-Me-Mello-Matt

-Tardaste más de lo que esperaba-Mello

-pe-perdona Mello-Matt

-supongo que esta bien, pero bueno, el punto es que, como ya dije anteriormente, no necesito más amigos...-Mello

-pe-¡PERO!-Matt

-Tranquilízate Matty, nos cacharan-Mello

-... (suspiro) entonces... ¿para qué me hiciste venir?-Matt

-Muy simple, yo no necesito amigos, más bien, necesito "amigos"-Mello

-...¿eh?-Matt

-sí, necesito alguien que me complazca, que me acompañe... y dime matty ¿aceptas ser mi "amigo"? pero, tendrás que obedecerme y hacer lo que te diga ¿ok?-Mello

-yo... yo.. ¡ACEPTO!-Matt

-Perfecto, supongo que para aprovechar esa enjundia podemos empezar esta noche-Mello

-alto... ¿por qué te quitas lo pantalones? ¡¿qué haces?-Matt

-chupalo-Mello

-¡no lo voy a hacer!-Matt

-Pensé que harías todo lo que dijera ¿no matty? -Mello

-Pero...-Matt

-¿qué? ¿te vas retractar? ¿prefieres estar solo matty? vamos solo tienes que chuparlo un poco y ya ¿de verdad prefieres no hacerlo? vamos Matty es solo un pequeñito sacrificio y después estarás rodeado por todos matty...-Mello

-yo...-Matt

¡maldición!

-¿Matt? Así... cachorro, busca tu lechita ahhhh...(jadeos)-Mello

*fin del flashback*

no puedo simplemente ¡ya no puedo! esto me cabrea, ¿por qué tengo que tener esta "cosa" tan asquerosa en mi boca?¿por qué tengo que hacer esto para no estar solo?

-¡Awwwwww! ¿Qué pasa cachorro? ¿por qué lloras? -Mello

Lo odio tanto ¡odio que se burle de mi tan descaradamente! simplemente aprovechándose de mis debilidades, manipulándolas para su propio beneficio sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste:$ según si le gusta o no tendrá otros capítulos pero no lo se:/ bueno espero les guste ya que no terminaron xD bueno dejen reviews(¿?)xP

CON AMOR PERLOCK


End file.
